


In the Rain

by ronniedoll



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniedoll/pseuds/ronniedoll
Summary: ~Warning for late Toriko spoilers~This takes place a few months after Toriko defeats Acacia/Neo and the world is restored.  Takimaru harbors bad feelings for the incident inside the Great Beasts, and Aimaru misses him dearly.





	

Something had been particularly off with Takimaru since the restoration of the Gourmet Age. Aimaru could guess as to why Taki was acting strangely, but couldn’t fully understand what was going on in the boy’s head. Taki was in his early twenties, but he would always be Aimaru’s boy.

He was distant. The youngest Knight had become quiet and obedient. There was nothing except a hint of the determined young boy he had once been, stubborn and emotional in every decision he made. This development was not maturation, and Aimaru knew that. Something was bothering Takimaru. His mind was elsewhere and it seemed he couldn’t tear himself away. 

The desire to wrench the pain from Takimaru’s chest grew stronger with each passing day. Aimaru was used to devouring disease and illness. He could eat the cancer out of someone’s body by simply touching them, he could cure a curse with a kiss. Aimaru couldn’t, however, simply cure a broken heart or a crushed spirit. This was a hunger Aimaru had never felt before, and it gnawed on his innards like a parasite. He knew he needed to talk to his sweet Takimaru about it sooner rather than later. 

The day Aimaru chose to deal with it was a rainy one. At that particular moment there was no precipitation, but the air smelled of fresh rain and the clouds in the gray sky were heavy with water. The grass made squashing noises beneath Aimaru’s boots as he walked towards where Akimaru told him Taki would be. 

“Hey, Taki,” Aimaru spoke, greeting his fellow Knight. The boy was making naturally colored candles with Tsukimaru beneath a tarp, and it seemed he had made quite a few. Takimaru looked up and smiled faintly, as if it hurt. 

“Aimaru-san, hello,” he replied, putting his candle-making things aside. Tsukimaru paused in his work to silently greet Aimaru with a nod before returning to his task, leering at the two out of the corner of his eye. “I’m just doing the work that Akimaru assigned. After this I’ll be going fishing for tomorrow’s supper.”

“He’s a hard worker,” Tsukimaru chipped in, his voice gentle and unassuming. “He’s prepared nearly double the amount of candles that I have.” Aimaru’s eyebrow raised at the comment. Tsuki barely spoke, and it was unlike him (or any of the other Knights) to speak highly of Taki. It was expected in the Knighthood that everyone would be at peak performance, working together in a powerful and tight-knit community. Praise was often left unspoken. That’s just how it was. Perhaps Tsuki could sense the tension between his leader and his fellow Knight, and wanted to spark conversation between them. It was no secret that Ai and Taki had a special relationship, and it was an important part of the community.

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad,” Aimaru said at last, smiling. “In that case, I’d like to pull Taki away for a little walk with me. You can finish the rest, Tsukimaru. It was nice to see you.” As Aimaru and Tsukimaru bowed to each other slightly in departure, Taki’s body visibly stiffened. He nodded and stepped towards Aimaru, wringing his hands nervously and picking flecks of wax off of his skin with his fingernails.

The two walked away from the tarp out beneath the gray sky. They walked in silence for a while, Aimaru leading the way outside of the camp. Once everyone’s tents and the communal tarps were far enough in the distance, Aimaru broke the awkward silence by encircling Takimaru’s shoulders with one arm as they continued to walk.

“Taki, thank you for agreeing to take a walk with me. It’s been too long.”

Takimaru remained silent for a few moments before sighing heavily. “It has been a while, hasn’t it, Aimaru-san?” His tone was friendly and conversational, but strained. It was as if he was exerting himself with each syllable that tapped his tongue. 

They walked further. Their trajectory was towards the hills that encircled a small lake. The lake was once good for fishing and for gathering water, as it was crystal clear and relatively low in harmful bacteria or microorganisms. It had become clouded over time however, and the fish seemed to migrate elsewhere. Now it served as more of a training grounds or, as it was that day, a nice view for a walk.

“Aimaru-san, where are we going?” The young Knight sounded confused and anxious.

“Just to that hill there,” Aimaru gestured towards a hill that sloped upwards ahead of them a few hundred feet away. The hill was completely bare on its sides aside from the lush, teal-colored grass that carpeted it. At the top, however, grew a small gathering of old trees. On hot days, their twisting branches and dense foliage provided for unbeatable shade. 

“Oh.”

Aimaru’s arm was still encircled over Taki’s shoulders when they reached the top of the hill. The view out over the water was beautiful in a sort of sad way- the color of the sky and lack of bright sunlight made everything look somber. It fit the mood.

The reason Aimaru had chosen that hill was simple; beneath the trees it was bound to be dry. Aimaru wanted to sit down with his boy to talk; it was how they had always done it when things got serious. It felt more intimate and appropriate for them.

When they found a dry spot, they both sat facing each other. Taki had his knees up to his chest, arms around them. He was refusing to look at Aimaru, and instead opted to look out at the lake. Aimaru’s heart ached for his little Knight. 

“Taki,” Aimaru began, reaching out to take one of Takimaru’s hands, “What’s going on with you?” Taki’s lips quivered at that. He reciprocated in holding Aimaru’s hand, gripping it loosely. “Ever since the fight for God and our world, you haven’t been acting the same. I know you, Taki. You’re hurting.”

Taki was silent, but it was clear he was trying not to cry. He made use of his long black fringe to obscure his face. His knuckles were white as he gripped his own knee with one hand, the other grasping Aimaru’s fingers. 

“Does it have to do with the Seven Beasts, Taki?”

Aimaru felt Takimaru’s fingernails dig into his palm, and the boy bit his trembling lower lip. It was clear that the dam was about to break, so Aimaru leaned forward to stroke the boy’s dark hair. At his touch, Takimaru lost it, and began to cry. He nodded heavily, scrunching his eyes shut and sobbing messily into his own shirt. Ai was a bit taken aback by that- he wasn’t expecting this hard of a cry so quickly.

The ordeal with the Seven Beasts had been traumatic for all of them. Aimaru knew that. Even he couldn’t bear to think about the 10 years he spent in the belly of the Turtle King, wondering just how long it would take to get back to Komatsu and the others. All of the Knights had been separate from each other, one to each beast. All of them had gone into it believing it would take 6 days, not knowing of the time anomalies that occurred inside.

Ai felt tears of his own threaten to escape him, but he managed to keep his voice level as he continued to stroke Takimaru’s hair. “It’s okay, my little Knight. Shhh… Tell me what’s on your mind. It’s okay to cry.” Taki wept loudly for a few minutes, unable to stop the fluids coming from his eyes, nose, and mouth. That’s one reason why we named you after a waterfall, Aimaru thought fondly to himself. Taki had always been a crier, no matter how hard he tried to control the waterworks. To some, the sight of a young man snivelling like this would be pathetic to watch, but Aimaru felt only a mixture of relief and a pain of his own. 

After a while, Taki was able to quiet down and speak clearly. He wiped both of his eyes, in effect brushing his fringe out of the way of his afflicted eye. Immediately, he covered it again, smoothing his hair down over his face. Once satisfied with that, he managed to speak. “I feel so selfish,” Taki admitted finally, sniffling. 

Aimaru wasn’t expecting that answer. “Why do you feel selfish, Taki?”

“Because…” There was a long pause. Again, Taki looked away from Aimaru, his body tensing again. 

“Taki, it’s okay. Talk to me.”

Taki began to sob again, quickly leaning towards Aimaru, wrapping his arms about his master’s neck and pulling himself partially onto Aimaru’s lap. He was like a child. It was like the first few days following Takimaru’s initial rescue; he had refused to leave Aimaru’s side, clinging to him for dear life. 

Ai felt his heart leap in his chest at the boy’s behavior, and circled his own arms around Taki’s back. He pressed his face against Taki’s shoulder, relishing in the closeness and the intimacy as Taki cried. With one particularly loud sob, Taki finished his earlier statement. “B-Because I… I wasn’t th-thinking about the others. I… I couldn’t… I couldn’t think about anyone but you! All I cared about was you! It was s-so selfish! You were all that kept me going in there, I was so a-alone and sc-scared and I thought I would never see you again!”

Aimaru’s heart felt like it was going to break for Taki. He felt himself cry a little, unable to stop himself. He remembered how long those years had felt. How agonizing. Every moment was pain both physically, emotionally, and mentally. Aimaru tried his best to understand Taki’s feelings as he rocked the boy gently in his arms. 

He was just a kid, really. Every knight was at least five years Taki’s senior, and all of them had come to live with the Knights of their own will. Taki, on the other hand, suffered from fears of abandonment. Ai had never fully considered how heavily Taki’s strength relied on him being available, and he felt a few twinges of guilt of his own.

Aimaru lulled Taki’s sobs into gentle sniffling before he pulled back a bit. He looked upon the boy’s face, splotchy and swollen around the eye from crying. He stroked the boy’s face with his thumbs, slowly reaching out to tuck Takimaru’s fringe behind his ear. 

Takimaru’s afflicted eye would be a frightening sight to most. Taki was legally blind in that eye, characterized by a severely collapsed pupil, red iris, and black sclera. To Aimaru, the eye was a reminder of why Taki was here, and it was beautiful, just like the rest of him. Taki was making eye-contact now, bearing a pitiful face of shame. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

“Taki… It’s okay. You aren’t selfish. Everything is okay. Everything is okay. I promise. I don’t think you’re weak, selfish, or wrong to feel this way. All of us were traumatized by it. The whole ordeal was terrible and unexpected, but you went through it anyway. You’re strong.”

Taki sniffled and nodded, gripping Aimaru’s arms. 

Aimaru’s heart was throbbing. Takimaru’s face was so beautiful, even after all his crying. The young Knight had grown so strong since his rescue. His body was healthy and lean, his nerves were like steel, and his spirit was near unbreakable. Right then, Aimaru saw the young boy whom he had saved at the tender age of thirteen. He saw the long eyelashes, the pink skin, the soft, round face. Takimaru’s good eye was the brightest blue Aimaru had ever seen, and it seemed especially bright in that moment. 

He leaned forward and kissed Takimaru on the mouth.

This was not their first kiss. They had kissed many times. Sometimes, the kissing had led to other things but it had been a long while, what with the world crisis coming to a head.

Aimaru’s mind couldn’t help but wander. He was so close to Takimaru that he could practically hear the young Knight’s heart pounding against his ribs. The boy’s lips were so soft and pink and meshed so perfectly with his own that Aimaru couldn’t stop himself from deepening the kiss.

Taki got the idea. He laid back a bit against the tree, giving his mouth to Aimaru’s tongue. Taki was a bit of a lazy kisser, but there was something exciting about it. He always submitted himself, melting under Aimaru’s touch, giving vocal cues when something felt good. His own tongue, slick and soft, brushed Aimaru’s a few times. It was trembling.

Aimaru realized he was now on all fours over Taki, who was arching up to meet Aimaru’s body. Getting lost in the softness of Taki’s mouth, Aimaru forgot to breathe. In the heat of the kiss, Aimaru broke away, panting and looking down at his little Knight. The young man looked so cute with his rosied lips parted with heavy breath, his silhouette framed by soft grass.

“Taki, I love you,” Aimaru breathed. His heart was aching and racing and his body was responding readily to the intimacy. He felt so alive. 

“I love you too, Ai…” the boy responded, panting. Takimaru looked needy. His cheeks were a deep pink now, and his back was still arched slightly upwards. Looking down, Ai could see Taki’s shirt lifting up over his hipbones. The image of the curve of his hips and the litheness of his torso assaulted Aimaru’s thoughts, and he felt himself grow dizzy as his blood rushed to his cock. 

“Mmh,” Ai groaned, leaning in to kiss his lover again. Before their lips could meet however, Taki stopped him. 

“Wait,” he said. The boy lifted his shirt up and pulled it over his head, exposing his naked pink torso to Aimaru. Oh, God, there it was, that lithe body characterized by tight, shapely muscles. Taki used to be even slimmer when he was younger and less experienced, but his body never lost its character. After Aimaru got an eyeful, Taki leaned up to catch Aimaru’s open mouth.

It wasn’t long before the two men were grinding their hips together, kissing messily. Aimaru’s hand was supporting Taki’s arching, naked back while Taki’s fingers were lost in Aimaru’s mess of loosely braided hair.

Both of them were throbbing with need, both in their hearts and between their legs. Aimaru was a patient man, but Taki was clearly in great need of release. Who knew how long it had been since Aimaru had last gotten off? And what about Taki? A brief image of Taki masturbating in his tent alone flashed in Aimaru’s mind, and he felt himself drool a little precum. He rubbed his clothed cock against Taki’s hip, which was grinding upwards in a similar fashion. Taki was a cute boy, but his cock wasn’t small. It strained in his track pants, aching to be touched. 

After what felt like hours, they broke the heated kiss. With their eyes now open, they noticed that it had begun to rain again, and pretty hard. The air was chilly and the wind had picked up a bit, but it was nothing serious, especially not in their safe little world beneath the trees.

Taki’s whole chest was flushed pink and his cute nipples had perked up. He reached down to tug at Aimaru’s pants, hungrily eyeing the massive bulge. Aimaru obliged, heart thudding and mind clouded with no other thought than ‘Taki Taki Taki Taki Taki Taki…’ He pulled his pants down over his cock and stroked it a little, moaning. Taki was staring, his own cock tenting and throbbing in his pants. 

Aimaru had a big cock. The first time they fucked, they went through a whole bottle of lube (not only because Takimaru was a virgin, but because they went multiple rounds- gourmet cells give a lot of stamina!). Unfortunately, they hadn’t any lube with them this time, so they knew they would have to get creative. In all honesty, Takimaru just wanted Aimaru’s cock in his mouth. 

Aimaru was panting and red in the face now, his cock drooling with precum as it hung proudly over Takimaru’s lithe tummy. “Taki… I don’t want to hurt you,” he panted, hips quivering with the desire to thrust. 

Taki sat up wordlessly, making Aimaru raise up and sit back. Ai was then sitting, resting on his palms as he leaned backwards a bit. He knew what Taki wanted. 

The young Knight grabbed the base of his leader’s cock with one strong, yet feminine hand, leaning forward to give it a kiss. The taste of salty precum hitting his lips made his eyes roll back and his cock throb. He palmed his aching boner through his pants as he licked at the head.

Takimaru’s teasing pink tongue drove Aimaru wild. He remained still and patient, however, groaning in appreciation as Takimaru went from licking to sucking. Just the head at first (which was enough to bulge Takimaru’s cheek in and of itself), and then halfway down the shaft. Taki sucked slowly but with appetite, rubbing his tongue around it. Aimaru thrust upwards into the heat of Takimaru’s little mouth, and gripped at the boy’s tousled hair. Takimaru delighted in the taste of his savior, heart threatening to break free of his chest with each passing moment. Feeling Ai thrust upwards into his throat was enough to make Taki’s own hips jerk.

Taki turned his head a little to look up at Ai, whose cock was rounding Takimaru’s soft cheek. That slutty look drove Aimaru wild, and he felt a pressure building between his legs as the pleasure grew. It took everything Aimaru had not to fuck Takimaru’s throat raw. He was gasping rhythmically, praising Takimaru every time his tongue brushed his cock. “Good boy, you’re such a good boy…”

At this point, Takimaru was jerking off his cock through his pants, which was now drooling precum in a consistent flow. He moved his body a little closer to Ai and gave him a pleading look, pulling his mouth off of Aimaru’s cock with a wet smack. “Touch me,” the boy begged, pulling his pants down over his throbbing pink dick. 

Aimaru shuddered and reached between Takimaru’s bent torso and thighs to pleasure him. Taki’s red cock was thick enough to be a handful, and it felt so good to pump it in his hand. Taki gasped and tensed- Aimaru’s warm hand always felt so good… He jerked his hips instinctively, fucking Aimaru’s hand as he resumed the blowjob.

The two Knights were a moaning mess at that point. Taki’s were muffled but constant while Ai’s loud moans were replaced by shuddering breaths as he felt his orgasm building. He felt the need to warn Taki, unsure of how much would flood the younger Knight’s mouth when he finally came. It had technically been over 10 years since he had last came, and it was incredibly apparent with how quickly his orgasm was building. Takimaru’s wet, hot, and soft mouth was one of the most incredible sensations in all of the world. The sight of Ai’s cute little Knight pleasuring his cock with his mouth coupled with the sensation was too much; it was just too much for Aimaru to handle.

“T-Taki… I’m gonna cum,” Ai managed to groan, bucking his hips up. He was fucking Takimaru’s mouth with wild, animalistic abandon, panting heavily and screwing his eyes shut. Within a few more thrusts into Taki’s throat, he came. He came so hard that it stung with each spurt that came out of his cock, and he moaned loudly with each spurt. “A-Ahh,” he sighed, pumping his massive load down Taki’s throat.

Taki took it like a real champ though, not gagging once and swallowing all of it. His little heart was threatening to explode from excitement, though. The taste of Aimaru’s cum and the sounds that he was making made Takimaru thrust desperately into Aimaru’s hand. 

He pulled off of Aimaru’s cock after the last spurt, panting and drooling. His lips looked raw they were so red, his blue eye so glassy that it was apparent to Aimaru what was about to happen. Still in post-orgasmic haze, Aimaru managed to continue pumping Taki’s cock. 

“Go on, Taki… Come on little one,” Aimaru coaxed, breathless and sweating. The rain fell around them, oblivious to their passion. Taki whimpered and covered his face, fucking Aimaru’s hand like a dog.

“A-Ah, Aimaru-san… I’m…!” Taki couldn’t finish his sentence through his gasps as his hips stiffened. All it took was one more swipe of Aimaru’s thumb over the head of Takimaru’s cock before Taki exploded, cumming in wild messy strings all over the grass and Aimaru’s hand. The sounds that he made while cumming were like a song that Aimaru felt he had somehow forgotten, but dearly loved. 

When Taki had emptied himself, he collapsed into Aimaru’s lap, panting and riding the waves of post-orgasmic bliss. Ai licked his hand clean of Takimaru’s cum before pulling his pants up. Sheepishly, Takimaru did the same, wiggling his hips to get into them faster.

For a while, the two knights lay in silence, listening to the rain and each others’ breath. When the bliss had calmed, Taki turned his face to look up at Aimaru, who was smiling warmly down at him. The depths of Aimaru’s black eyes were hypnotizing and somehow comforting to look into. “I really missed you,” Takimaru muttered, rubbing his own shoulder with his hand nervously. 

“I know,” Aimaru chuckled, leaning back so he was laying down. Taki wormed his way up to Aimaru’s side, and they lay pressed together. “I missed you too… Never think that you’re not always on my mind, little Taki. I love you. I mean it.”

Taki gazed at the rain in silence for a few moments before snuggling up into Aimaru’s side. He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly, warm in the embrace of his fearless leader. “I love you too, Aimaru-san.”

After that, Takimaru fell asleep. Ai stayed awake though, feeling the most satisfied he had ever been in the entirety of his life. He felt whole again with Taki cuddled up to him like this, and watched the rain fall over the lake in contented silence.


End file.
